


Yuu's Bar

by JackieWepps



Series: Shinya's Bar [9]
Category: Durarara!!, Fairy Tail, Free!, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor, Weirdness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know this city, not so far away. Down there is a street called no 6. There, on that street, is a place where it's fun to come. It is right next to that restaurant called Hetalian Foods. It's a bar, it's called Yuu's-... wait! Isn't something wrong here?</p><p>I wonder what'll happen... It can't be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yuu's Bar

You know this city, not so far away? Down there is a street called No. 6. There, on that street, is a place where it’s fun to come. It’s right next to that restaurant called Hetalian Foods. It’s a bar, it’s called Shinya’s Bar. The owner’s name is Hiiragi Shinya. He always stands by the counter. By the door, you will usually see a woman named Awashima Seri. She is the one to kick you out if you are causing trouble. Sometimes she won’t be there though. In those cases, you’ll see Heiwajima Shizuo there instead. He is crazy strong but hates violence. Somewhere in the bar, usually in the background, you’ll find a young man named Max Alors. He always has a broom in his hand. He always seems to be working on cleaning the place, and it is needed. If you go behind the counter, you’ll find a door, behind that, you’ll find a hallway. If you follow that, you will reach a kitchen with the chef, Nanase Haruka, in a bathtub on wheels. This is pushed around by his friend, Matsuoka Rin.

In this bar, many strange costumers come by. You might know a few of them, and usually, a lot of crazy stuff happens.

* * *

 

Yuu was sitting by the counter. He had pulled one of the chairs from the front over because he thought he had been standing for ages by now. Awashima wasn’t in today, so it was Shizuo standing by the door. His had his arms crossed over his chest and pretended that nothing bad was occurring in the bar at the moment. Max was sweeping the floor with little quick movements while eyeing the source of concern every other moment.

“I can’t stand this anymore!” Yuu yelled. “Where is he!” He slammed his fist into the counter like a four-year-old who had lost all patience.

Just after Yuu had made his outburst the door was slammed open and a guy with white hair and blue eyes stepped into the bar with a wide smile on his face. He walked over to the counter and sat down on a chair like he knew this place better than the back of his hand.

“About time,” Yuu said, irritated.

“Oh? Should I have told you that the first few hours are always like that?” the guy asked.

“Of course you should!” Yuu yelled. “I could’ve shown up half an hour ago if I’d known!”

“You know.” The man rested an arm on the counter and smiled at Yuu. “They say the boss isn’t supposed to show up late.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Yuu crossed his arms and turned away.

“You and Guren really are similar in a lot of ways,” the man said. “Do you mind pouring me a drink?” he asked.

Yuu nodded. He turned around and jumped down from the chair and then went over to the shelves. “What kind of drink?” he asked.

The other guy shrugged. “Oh, just a little bit of this and that, make sure to use the cola in the mini-fridge under the counter,” he said.

Yuu had figured as much. Knowing this troublesome guy, it wasn’t an unusual request. That was what the rumors had said anyway. He picked the cola from the mini-fridge and filled the glass half up with it and then picked another and did the same.

“Are you drinking with me?” the man asked.

“It shouldn’t be so bad since you sell it,” Yuu answered before he picked a bottle of something with strange letters written on it. He poured a little in one of the glasses.

“Careful,” the other said. “That’s vodka. You don’t want too much of that, it doesn’t taste so good.”

“Is that what the bottle says?” Yuu asked.

“Yeah, it’s written in Russian. I got it from next door,” the other said.

“So that’s what it is.” Yuu poured into the other glass and then found something else to pour in. The container read “Redbull” and Yuu wondered what it was, while pouring.

“Hold on! If you wanted to make that you should’ve used the bottle saying Asti instead of the vodka,” the man exclaimed.

“What drink would I make then?” Yuu asked.

“The drink that is named after me, and this bar, Shinya’s Cola,” the man said.

“Well,” Yuu said. “This is something new then. This is Yuu’s Cola!” Yuu declared.

“I heard your friend Mika was actually Russian. Shouldn’t it be his?” he asked.

Yuu shrugged. “He’s only half Russian, and no, now it’s mine!” he declared before he pushed one of the glasses over to the blue-eyed man across from him. He then put back the redbull and turned back to pick up his own glass.

The two silently nodded at each other before they both drank. The customer only drank a bit, but Yuu took large gulps of the drink before he smiled at him.

“This is really good!” he said.

“It sure is,” the other agreed while on the inside he was laughing at how fun it was gonna be with Yuu being the unexperienced drinker he was.

Of course Yuu emptied his glass long before his customer did, but once he was done he started pouring again from the cola bottle. The customer instructed him to take the Asti and make his own signature drink, and so Yuu did.

After the second and third glass the door to the back opened and Haruka looked out at what was happening in the bar. Both men looked back at him. Yuu’s cheeks were already way more red than they used to be.

“Ah, Haruka!” the blue-eyed exclaimed. “Long time no see!”

“Where are the keys?” Haruka simply asked, clearly knowing that it wasn’t the tipsy guy behind the counter he should ask.

The other pretended to be looking through his pockets before he looked back up at the chef with a sheepish smile. “Oh, seems I forgot them at home. Why’s it so important?” he asked.

“My bathtub’s in there… and Rin is becoming noisy,” Haruka just answered.

“Really?” The customer asked while he drank a bit more of his drink. “I figure he’d be yelling even more if he knew what was going on out here,” he said before chuckling. The chef didn’t even look half as amused as the customer did. He just stared blankly at the chuckling man in front of him until he was done.

“What should I do?” he then asked.

“Do whatever, stay in the back, go home, I don’t care,” the man shrugged.

“Or you could have a drink with us?” Yuu suggested.

Haruka looked at the younger boy briefly with a look that clearly asked him if he thought so before he closed the door and left the room. He never ever commented the fact that it was an underage boy serving the drinks. But then again, he never cared what anyone else did as long as it didn’t become one of his problems.

“What’s with that Rin-guy?” Yuu asked the customer.

“Him?” The customer smiled. “He and I don’t get along so it would just be bad if he saw this. I simply made sure he didn’t.”

Yuu hesitated. “If you say so,” he then said. “Another drink?”

“Try putting something else in this time, maybe wine, or gin?” the other suggested.

“What about curry?” Yuu asked.

The other made a slightly disgusted expression before the smile returned to his face. “I don’t think that’s the best idea,” he said.

Yuu hesitated but then nodded in an unsure agreement. He then picked a bottle from the shelves and started pouring in the glasses, making a whole new kind of drink.

The two continued to drink for a while. It kept up until both Yuu and the other guy were both lying across the table, completely drunk. Yuu couldn’t even stand up anymore. He had become that drunk.

Shizuo and Max were watching from the sidelines. None of them had done anything to stop this from happening and now especially Max wondered how to deal with this. The best option was probably just to leave them be.

But before long, another solution walked through the door in the form of a tall black-haired man with purple eyes, and a slightly shorter guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

“What in the…” the regular customer, Guren, asked as he looked around in the bar and noticed the two lying across the counter. The blonde looked over and his eyes fell on Yuu and widened.

“Yuu-chan!” he exclaimed, he then rushed up to his close friend and helped him sit up.

“Wha… Mi…ka?” Yuu asked, not quite clear in the head.

“What happened here?” Guren asked. He looked to Max, figuring he would be the best to give an explanation.

“Apparently the kid took over the bar for the day and Shinya came in. Then they started drinking,” Max answered, pretty much covering everything that had happened.

Guren nodded and glared at the customer who now sat up on his own. “Ah… Guren, what are you doing here?” he asked while trying to seem innocent.

Guren glared at him. “Never mind me, what’s he doing here?” he pointed to Yuu who still didn’t seem to be aware of anything.

The white-haired looked over. “I wanted to try and be a customer at the bar and needed a sub for myself. I asked him and he said he’d do it.”

“Damn you…” Guren muttered, not knowing what to say or do to get his frustrations out.

In the meantime, the blonde, Mika, had taken Yuu on his back and was now preparing to leave. “Mind if I take Baka Yuu-chan home?” he asked.

Guren shook his head. “Kids don’t need to watch what I’m going to do to this guy anyways,” he answered while glaring at the smiling customer.

And so Mika left the bar, carrying Yuu on his back.

After the two had left, the door opened and Haruka came into the room. He looked at Guren briefly before nodding at him. “Before you do anything, could I get some keys from him?” he asked.

Guren shrugged. “Don’t take too long, he might get away,” he said.

Haruka went through the pocket on the customer’s chest and got the keys to the kitchen. Then he quickly left again.

“You know, you should punish Yuu-chan too,” the other stated. “It was him who started making drinks for himself too,” he pointed out.

“Remind me again who invited him into the bar in the first place,” Guren said. His eyes were lightning with rage as he glared at his drunk friend.

Shinya wondered if he really had gone too far with his pranks as Guren’s rage unfolded and the era of Yuu’s Bar came to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a drink created by myself and a good friend. It caused us to go all out in weirdness (Search "Princess Yuu-chan" and you'll see the results) and we blamed Shinya. There's not much of a good reason except we suggested he'd messed with our drinks (because there was cola in it) and eventually we came up with the idea about Shinya owning a bar and then some people come by and stuff happens.  
> There are a lot of other series included so it's a major crossover series. Though, if there's something you are not interested in reading, the stories can be read separately. This is also why the introduction paragraphs are the same in all the stories.  
> Thanks for reading this weird thing. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
